maplestoryfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Arthur1124
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Arthur1124 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! PirateIzzy (talk) 01:27, May 10, 2014 (UTC) Richmond Richmond doesn't really use this site anymore, so chances are he won't get back to you. --PirateIzzy (talk) 01:55, December 24, 2014 (UTC) Audio Depends, which audio are you referring to? The BGMs?--PirateIzzy (talk) 22:03, December 24, 2014 (UTC) Well, I want to download music. Plus, when someone gives a message to your page, reply on your page, not the sender. User:Arthur1124 (talk) 03:04, December 25, 2014 (UTC) When you press play for any BGM, you should see a "more" option. Click that and then click "download file". If you have a problem with the .ogg format, then you can download it from SlipySlidy's SkyDrive: http://sdrv.ms/1dy5IBK --PirateIzzy (talk) 18:58, January 12, 2015 (UTC) Removing Information I removed it because I feel that most mob descriptions are unnecessary. As for Charlotte's, I just haven't bothered removing it yet. And yes, I do use SW every now and then, but I mostly focus on this. --PirateIzzy (talk) 21:27, December 28, 2014 (UTC) I told you to not reply on my page, because I gave the message to your page. That is what other wikis do. Have you ever seen Wikis that had "Message Walls"? User:Arthur1124 (talk) 21:30, December 28, 2014 (UTC) Attacks In response to the above, I leave the message on your talk page to make sure you know that there's a message there. Plus, that's the whole purpose of a talk page, to leave messages for other people. As for attacks, weapon attack usually refers to touch damage, but some monster attacks count as weapon attacks. Magic attack refers to unique attacks from monsters if it doesn't count as a weapon attack. --PirateIzzy (talk) 01:27, January 10, 2015 (UTC) Undead mobs No, but it signifies if a monster can be attacked by Heal or not. Plus it's a good way to categorize mobs. PirateIzzy (talk) 02:58, January 17, 2015 (UTC) RE: Worlds I would say that it's used for diverting traffic to prevent lag so as to ensure smooth gameplay. [[User:D0raemon|'D0raemon']] talk 13:20, January 21, 2015 (UTC) What I meant is similar to what you said, but I would not say they create worlds solely because of "too many people in one world", there may be other reasons for the creation (which I'm not sure of) though. [[User:D0raemon|'D0raemon']] talk 15:20, January 22, 2015 (UTC) MapleStory character As long as it's just being used for your page then go ahead. --PirateIzzy (talk) 03:02, February 4, 2015 (UTC) RE: A MapleStory CharacterEdit As long as you do not use it for any other purposes, it is fine to do so. Just like what PirateIzzy mentioned above. [[User:D0raemon|'D0raemon']] talk 12:02, February 4, 2015 (UTC) Contributing Not to sound rude, but how about dedicating some of the effort you put into your fan-made MPE pages into contributing to the wiki?--PirateIzzy (talk) 05:06, February 20, 2015 (UTC) What do you mean? You mean like editing some parts that don't look good? If that is what you mean, you can do it, as long as I am happy with it. Plus, why would you name the zombie-looking soldiers "Brainwashed Soldier"? Is this like the translation of it? Do they appear in Sengoku Oogassen? Arthur1124 (talk) 05:39, February 20, 2015 (UTC) I mean helping out with the rest of the wiki, like with maps, skills, mobs, etc. And the mobs' official names are "Brainwashed X". They appear in the Hieizan Temple storyline.--PirateIzzy (talk) 05:56, February 20, 2015 (UTC) I also found the recolored Oda Soldiers from BannedStory. Do they have English names? And also, it is impossible for me to rename some images, so would you mind if you rename "Elite Oda Warrior" to "Oda Warrior Trainee" and "Elite Oda Scout" to "Oda Scout Trainee"? Arthur1124 (talk) 06:04, February 20, 2015 (UTC) They do have English names. If their name is in English on the monster list, then they do. As for those 2 mobs, I don't see a reason to, since there are mobs with the original names in the English version.--PirateIzzy (talk) 06:17, February 20, 2015 (UTC) What are the different colored Oda Soldiers called? Arthur1124 (talk) 06:19, February 20, 2015 (UTC) I assume you mean the ones here? And please try to contribute more to the wiki. --PirateIzzy (talk) 06:21, February 20, 2015 (UTC) No I don't mean the ones in Sengoku Oogassen, I will tell you the description. It is an Oda Guardsman but the flag symbol and the whole hat is red, yellow, green, purple, or blue. Arthur1124 (talk) 06:24, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Oh those. I'm not sure if they're on the wiki, actually. Here's a search for you: http://maplearchive.com/search-wp.php?search=soldier --PirateIzzy (talk) 06:27, February 20, 2015 (UTC) I'm just going to upload it here, since it is saved in my computers. Arthur1124 (talk) 06:30, February 20, 2015 (UTC) This wiki isn't here just for you to create fan pages. I'd like you to start contributing to the wiki. I'll be nice for now, but if it keeps up I'm going to take action, unless you start actually helping out on the wiki. --PirateIzzy (talk) 06:36, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Gotcha, but I don't think there is a lot of things I should contribute to. Arthur1124 (talk) 17:38, February 20, 2015 (UTC) I have a task you could do that's relatively simple. We're in the middle of updating the skill pages to a better-looking format (for example, Affinity Heart I and the skills of Explorers, Cygnus Knights, and some others), but there are plenty of pages that still need updating, such as Star Bubble and some other skills, mostly Kaiser, Angelic Buster, and Sengoku jobs. If you could convert these pages to the new format, I'd really appreciate it. --PirateIzzy (talk) 21:23, February 20, 2015 (UTC) I'll do it. Will do the best I can. Arthur1124 (talk) 21:43, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Thank you. --PirateIzzy (talk) 21:46, February 20, 2015 (UTC) And do you have a Korean keyboard? Because I do. Arthur1124 (talk) 21:50, February 20, 2015 (UTC) I don't, but I usually rely on Insoya and Southperry to get KMS skill data. Oh and, both GMS and KMS skill data, please. --PirateIzzy (talk) 21:53, February 20, 2015 (UTC) I know that. And is there a template to open up? Because the first time I completely used the source editor. Arthur1124 (talk) 22:02, February 20, 2015 (UTC) There's no specific template for skills, but you're typically going to be using the source editor when updating the skills. --PirateIzzy (talk) 22:07, February 20, 2015 (UTC) I am going out of here for a while. You may either do the job or just be patient for me. It will last for about 2 hours. Sorry! Arthur1124 (talk) 22:35, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Edit whenever you can. I don't expect you to be here 24/7. --PirateIzzy (talk) 03:08, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Task I have a few more pages I want you to update for now: Dragon Barrage Dragon Barrage (Transfiguration) Finale Ribbon --PirateIzzy (talk) 05:21, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Got it. But are there more pages to do? Arthur1124 (talk) 14:39, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Just those for now.--PirateIzzy (talk) 21:05, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Lyric Didn't notice, sorry.PirateIzzy (talk) 21:45, April 3, 2015 (UTC) JMS I know of a Japanese MS database. Here's the info for Crows, for example: http://codeholder.info/?detail=Mob&id=9400000.--PirateIzzy (talk) 18:50, May 13, 2015 (UTC) Oops, I actually copied the wrong name for that. It was a different monster that I meant to copy the name of.--PirateIzzy (talk) 03:11, May 14, 2015 (UTC) ID It's good as a point of reference, especially if I look for info on databases.--PirateIzzy (talk) 02:30, June 27, 2015 (UTC) Re: WZ files Hey Arthur, I use HaRepacker and just general data sites like Southperry and these three links that User:PirateIzzy showed. noreplyz 21:37, April 3, 2016 (UTC) Re: Elite Bosses and Monsters Sure, go ahead. I'll look over it when you finish.--PirateIzzy (talk) 04:43, April 7, 2016 (UTC)